


Stiles Past

by evilcupcake



Series: Goodbye Texas, Hello Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Forced Pregnancy, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex Pollen, big no no, im so mean, no i really am, oh yeah evil person, they read her journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone betrays her, she ran. Will the pack find her or will it be to late?</p><p> </p><p>(I know cheesy summery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Past Comes and Bites Her In The Ass

“What in that book you always write in?” Allison asked her. They were sitting at the dining room table in the rebuild Hale house. Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Danny, and Conner were sitting doing their homework while the rest of the pack trained.

“Stuff.” Stiles replied pulling the journal closer to her.

“What kind of stuff.” Lydia asked.

“Oh you know, stuff about the latest games to buy or the latest book to buy, that sort of thing.” Stiles said. Conner busted out laughing because he knew the truth.

Later that night everyone was a sleep on the living room floor in a puppy pile. Stiles was in between Conner and Derek with Erica laying by their head with a hand touching Derek’s shoulder. Boyd was behind her. Isaac was curled against Conner with Scott and Allison behind him. Lydia laid next to Allison and Jackson was next to Lydia and Peter was sleeping on the couch but was touching Boyd.

Allison and Lydia were looking at each other and gave each other a nod. They detangled their self from their sleeping boyfriend and walked to Stiles room. All the rooms were sound prof so they could talk and the pack down stairs wouldn’t hear.

“Look for that note book.” Lydia said.

“I don’t feel right about this.” Allison said going through her night stand.

“She’s hiding something and I want to know what it is. What if she hurts the pack?” Lydia asked.

They searched through the room and the last place they searched was her pack back.

“Found it.” Lydia said with a smirk on her face as she pulled the journal out of her bag. They both sat on the bed and open the journal to the first page.

“Dear Eli, It’s been six hours since you died and it’s finally set in. You’re gone and you’re not coming back. I don’t know how I’m going to get through this. I feel like you’re going to walk through my bedroom door and give me a bag of cookies your mom’s always making and we would spend the day watching crappy TV, but we were content. Forever and always, Stiles.” Lydia read.

“Who do you think the guy was?” Allison asked.

“Maybe a friend, I’m not sure.” Lydia replied and flips a few pages.

“Dear Eli, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t. Today I watched them put you in the ground. I hurts, I hurts so fucking bad. I’m sorry, I know if you were here you would be so disappointed but I can’t. It’s been a week and I’m already to give up. I’m sorry. Forever and always, Stiles.” Lydia read, her eyes getting wider by the second.

“What did she do?” she asked, without waiting for an answer she began to read the next page.

“Dear Eli, They made me stay in that horrible place for a week. I hated it. Now I can’t have a door for my room and my mom took everything sharp and all the medicine away. Conner is watching me like a hawk and I’m not allowed to be alone right now. Ugh they’re driving me insane. Forever and always, Stiles.”

“Did she try to kill herself?” Allison asked with tears in her eyes.

“It sounds like it.” Lydia replied.

“I think we read enough, let’s go back to sleep.” Allison said.

The next morning Stiles walked up to her room to change out of her pjs and found her journal on her bed. _What was it doing there? I left it in my bag last night._

She grabbed the journal and marched down stairs and glared and the pack, tears threating to fall.

“Who read my journal?” she yelled throwing the journal on the dining room table everyone was gather at for breakfast. The pack gave her a shocked look but Lydia and Allison looked guilty.

“Tell me now!” she yelled finally a single tear fell down her cheek.

Derek flashed his red eyes at the pack. “Someone better tell her.” He growled out.

When no one owned what they did she dash out of the house, grabbing her keys on the way out, and got in her old blue Jeep and drove off. She could hardly see with the tears running down her face.

Something ran out in front of her and she swerved to miss it, crashing into a tree. 


	2. The Girl That Was Evil

When Stiles woke up she pulled her arms but they wouldn’t move. She tried harder and it felt like whatever was holding her down tightened. She tried to kick her legs out but they were tied down to.

“What the fuck?” she said to the empty room. She tried to get free but every time she pulled at the rope it tightened around her.

A door opened and a girl walked in and flip a switched that lit up the room. She was in her mid-twenties and had long brown hair and brown eyes that were murderess. She walked over to Stiles and gave her a smile that made her sick.

“Hi, um do you think you can untie me now that I’m all scared and I really doubt I could walk anyways. My legs are like dead so if you c…”

“Shut the hell up?” the girl said cutting her off mid rant. She walked over to a table that had a big thick book and several jars, filled with different things. She opened the book up and started to fill an empty jar with things from the other jars. Once she was done she walked over to Stiles and sat the jar down on the floor and pulled a knife out of her pocket.

She cut Stiles arm open and placed the jar under the wound and let the blood fall on the stuff in the jar, while she muttered under her breath. The jar started to glow and she smiled pulling the jar away and set it back on the table.

“Well that a good thing it glowed, if it didn’t I would have to kill you.” She smiled walking back to her, she ran her hands through Stiles hair, and she grabbed a good hand full and pulled her head to the side, running a finger down her throat.

“Such a pretty young thing, too bad you’ll never see anyone again but me.” She laughed. “You’ll make me such a pretty babies, now all I got to do is find a good boy for you.”

She laughed walking out the door. There was no windows or anything just darkness. She set there for who knew how long when the door opened. The girl dragged a man to the other chair next to hers, and tied him to the chair after she searched his pockets. Then she left without a word.

When he came to he looked at her and tried to pull out of the ropes.

“It won’t work.” She told him.

“Oh yeah, how do you know, I don’t see you trying to get out of this hell hole.” He grunted, wiggling in his chair.

“I’ve tried.” She said. The man sighed after a while and looked around the room. This time the girl left the lights on, so she good she his sandy blond hair and green eyes. He looked like he’s seen many bad things.

“The names Dean.” He said after he was done looking around the tiny room.

“Stiles.”

“What?” he asked looking confused.

“My name, its Stiles.” She glared at him. Just then the door opened and the girl walked over to the table and did the same thing she did to Stiles to Dean and when the jar glowed she smiled. She walked over to the table and grabbed something and gave them a sickening smile. She shoved something down Dean’s throat and then hers. Not long after that she blacked out, the last thing she saw was the girls face changed and she looked like the Darach they face a few months ago.

When she woke up she was naked and cold. She looked around and her eyes landed on Dean who was still out and very naked. She curled up trying to hind herself and waited for the girl to come back.

“Well look who woke up.” The girl said, wait it wasn’t the girl it was Jennifer.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Stiles said scooting back from the cage’s door.

“Oh that was just my double, I went into hiding and waited for the perfect time to take you. Wait until I return you all broken.” She smiled and placed a plate of food and two water bottles inside the cage they were in.

Dean started to stir behind her. Jennifer gave her a smile and placed a piece of paper next to the plate.

“These are the instructions I want you two to follow if you don’t I’ll kill someone you love until you do it.” She said giving them a smile and left out the door.  

She tried to cover herself the best she could and look at Dean, He pick up the letter and read aloud “You two won’t be let out of here until the girl gets pregnant and then once the baby is born I’ll let you leave, I’ll return you back to the people you love but if you don’t, I kill them. I left enough food for a week in the corner of the cage. Enjoy.”

“Don’t worry my brother will find us before anything happens.” He told her.

***************************************************************

After the food was gone did Jenifer returned and she looked mad.

“Well if you won’t fuck then I just have to make you.” She walked over to the table filled with her different jars, and grabbed a pink looking powder. She grabbed a handful and through it at Dean, then did the same to Stiles.

She gave them an evil smirk and left after she replaced the food.

Soon her body started to feel hot and every time she look at Dean she wanted to jump his bones. She was wet, she looked over at Dean and saw he had a painful looking erection. She moved without thinking and kissed him. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer. He groaned and rocked against her.

He put his hands on her ass and pulled her closer, his mouth left hers but soon it was on her breasts making her moan. He snuck a hand down to her warm folds and put a finger in her, pumping it in and out. She moaned and he took that as a sign to added another.

“Wa- want you.” She moaned out riding his hand. He pulled his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth and moaned.

“I’m a-a virgin.” She stuttered out with a blush spreading across her face. He nodded and laid her down gently and kissed down her body and then back up to her mouth. He grabbed himself and rubbed against her wet folds making her moan. He pushed in and her arms went around his neck whimpering. He stilled and kissed her while rubbing small circles in her hip.

Once she relaxed a little and nodded her head he pushed in more, stopped to let her adjust. He did this until he was all the way in, he let her adjust and from a nod from her did he move a little. He pulled out a little then pushed back in, he did that a few times until she was moaning for him to go faster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and that changed the angle and they both moaned. He pulled all the way out and thrust back in making her see white spots. On the next thrust she met him and they both groaned out, he started to go hard and fast.

She cried out as her orgasm took her by surprise and she went limp. Dean thrust a few more times before he spilled his seed inside her. He pulled out and rolled onto his back bringing her with him. She laid her head on his chest, while he rubbing her back.

That night she fell asleep dreaming of Derek and the pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so all mistakes are mine  
> also the first time i ever wrote smut so if i messed something up let me know so i can get better :)  
> hope you enjoy :)


	3. Bobby's Place

It’s been two months since Stiles was kidnapped, the only reason she knows this is because Jenifer told them. For the first month she kept tossing the pink powder at them, she wanted to make sure she got pregnant. Well it worked.

After they found out she was pregnant Jenifer put in a mattress and pillows and blankets, along with a few cloths.

At the moments she was throwing up into the toilet with Dean rubbing her back. When she was done she leaned back against Dean and he put his hand on her stomach. She had a little bump, a few days earlier, Jenifer had laid her hands on the bump and told her it was twins.

Dean got up and got her a wash cloth and her toothbrush, she gave him a smile and brushed her teeth and spit into the toiled and flush away the mess. She wiped her face and Dean led her back to the bed, and once she was settled he rubbed her belly. She drifted off to sleep listen to Dean talk to the babies.

When she woke there was people talking, she opened her eyes and found dean talking to two men outside of the cage trying to open it.

“Dean?”  He turned to her and gave her a big smile.

“We’re getting out of here, this is my brother Sam and this is Cas.” She nodded and set up and Dean helped her up. After a while they got the cage open and Stiles and Dean walked outside. The light hurt her eyes and she clung to Dean’s arm.

Once she was able to see she saw they were in a forest, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

“We have to walk a few miles to get to the car.” The tall one said, she thought his name is Sam. Dean nodded and they walk through the forest, they had to take a few breaks here and there but they finally made it to the car.

“Please tell me you have something to drink.” She panted. Sam nodded and went to the trunk and handed her a water, which she chugged.

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked once they were in the car heading to their friends Bobby’s place.

“Some crazy bitch kidnapped us so that we could make her some babies.” Dean growled out.

“What?” Sam asked alarmed.

“Stiles here is pregnant and with twins.” Dean told them, Sam opened his mouth and Dean cut him off. “It was some kind of pink powder, she threw it in are face, then we couldn’t keep are hands off each other. Not sure what it was.”

“It was a sex pollen.” Cas told him.

“Sex pollen?” she asked.

“It’s from a flower that is very rare to find, once you make contact with it you’ll want to have sex with the nearest person.” Cas told them.

“Well let’s get to Bobby’s and then we’ll talk more.” Dean said and Stiles laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. All that walking made her tired.

*********************************************

Stiles woke up when the car door slammed shut. She looked around and saw a lot of old car and a house that look like it could use a new paint job. She got out of the car after Dean and they walked up to the door and Sam rang the doorbell. The door open and an older man with a beard looked at Dean.

“Idjit.” He said pulling Dean into a hug. After he pulled away he saw Stiles standing behind everyone and gave her a smile. He motioned for them to come in and she walked into the living room with everyone else and there was books everywhere. Her eyes widen at the sight. She reached for a book and Dean grabbed her hand and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t read one of those.” He said.

“The myth of werewolf.” She said reading the title. They all looked anywhere but were she was, she looked at some of the other books and realized something.

“You’re hunters?” she asked giving Dean a hurt look.

“Yes.” Dean said taking a step toward her and she took one back.

“I take it you’ve met some bad hunters?” Bobby said and she nodded her head.

“What are you?” Sam asked reaching for his gun.

“Human.” She said taking another step back.

“Then you know of the Supernatural.” Cas asked.

“Yes, but why would I tell you. You’re hunters, I don’t trust hunters. They’ve hurt many of my friends.” She said.

“We won’t hurt you.” Dean said looking hurt that she would even think about that.

“How do I know that?” she asked.

“Let us prove it to you.” Dean said.

*****************************************

It’s been a month and she trust them, they won’t hurt her. She still hasn’t told them were she’s from and why she doesn’t want to go back. She helped them research for the cases they work and Dean doesn’t hunt far from her and he calls her every night.

That night he came home covered in blood and cuts. She took him upstairs to clean his wounds.

“Stiles, why don’t you want to go home?” Dean asked.

“Someone who I though was my friend betrayed me.” She said clean the wound on his back.

“How?”

“I had this journal, it was something I used to help me cope with the death of someone really close to me. Someone read it and they didn’t confess, so I ran, on my way home I crashed, that’s were Jenifer found me.” She told him.

“You knew her before.” he said not asking but stating facts.

“Yes. I knew her as a Darach, who murdered people to gain power.” She said. When she cleaned the wound on his stomach he hissed out a breath.

“How did you get involved in this stuff?” He asked.

“When I was sixteen me and my brother went exploring the woods and we stumbled upon something, that’s how we got involved.” she moved to cleaning the wound on his forehead.

“What was it?”

“Werewolf but not like the kind you told me about. They were different. They protected me and my brother and then my mom once we got involved. I was part of the pack for a few months.”

“You’re not telling me something.” He said stopping her from cleaning his forehead.

She sighed “Do you know what a mate is?” and he nodded his head.

“Well the Alpha is my mate, but we didn’t have a relationship. I wasn’t ready for that. A few months before I met him my boyfriend of two years died. You the first person I even kissed since him and that been over a year.” She told him and he pulled her close.

“Do you want to go back?” he asked.

“Some days but I can’t take your kids away from you.” She said looking up at him.

“How about you go home and I come visit you every now and then? That way I get to see my kids and you get to go home to your family, your mate.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	4. She's Ok

They pulled up to a dinner on the outside of town and Dean handed Stiles his phone. She dialed Derek’s number and waited.

“Hello?” he growled.

“D-Derek.” She chocked out and started to cry and Dean grabbed the phone from her.

“Stiles!” Derek said.

“She a little busy, but you can come get her. We’re sitting at the dinner on the edge of the town.” Then he hung up. He pulled her close and tried to calm her down.

“He won’t want me anymore.” She cried into his shoulder.

“Yes he will, I’ll explain the situation and he’ll still want you, you’re mates.” He said.

After she stopped crying he got out of the car and waited for this Derek. He turned around to look at Stiles and when he turned around he was shoved against his car and was faced with red eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, she was standing behind the car door with tears still falling down her cheeks. He let Dean go and step toward then stopped his eyes widen and he sniffed the air.

“I’m sorry.” Then she was crying hard, she set back down and her whole body shook.

He got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her close, burring his nose in her neck, breathing her in.

“S-she’s back.” Stiles said.

“Who?”

“Jenifer.” Derek pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

“She the one who did this, well not the pregnant thing, well she did have a play in it but you know. She took me after I left your house and then kept us for two months. I would have been here sooner but I thought you and the pack wouldn’t want anything to do with me.” She babbled.

“Stiles it took you three months to come home, I’ve been going crazy. I didn’t know where you were or if you were hurt.” He wined at that.

“The pack?”

“When we couldn’t find you, Lydia and Allison confessed to reading your journal and I told the pack about why you moved here.” He told her.

“Why did they do it?” she had tears threating to fall again. _Man, she hated being emotional._

“They wanted to know if you were a threat to the pack. Lets get you home.” He said. Dean took a step toward them and Derek growled at him.

“Derek, don’t. He’s a good guy.”

“He got you pregnant.”

“We didn’t have a choice.” Then she explained what had happened.

“Let me give you a ride home, it doesn’t look like you brought your car.” Dean grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so from now on i might just post short chapter because i got a lot of doctor appointments coming up and when i get the chance i'll try to post something longer  
> also I'm not sure when i can post I'll try to post twice a week but no promises  
> not beta read so all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	5. The Lost

When they walked into the house everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

“Stiles you’re pregnant.” Scott said with wide eyes.

“Yeah, five month with twins.” She said look anywhere but the pack.

She was led to the couch and she set between Derek and Dean.

Once she was settled she explained what happened after she stormed out of the house. When she started to cry half way through Dean finished telling them what had happened. They all looked shock after they were done talking.

“So Derek’s crazy ex-girlfriend is back?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” She said leaning her head against Derek shoulder and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep listening to them talk about Jenifer. Stiles startled awake when she felt hands picked her up.

“Derek?” she yawned.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” He said moving toward the stairs.

“Ok.” She said sleepily.

She woke up in the middle of the night and she had Derek’s hand on her growing belly. She had a cramp through her belly and she tried to wiggly out of his hold but he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

“Derek, let go. I need to pee.” She said wiggly. He let her go and she got out of the bed as fast as she could and barley made it to the bathroom. When she looked down at her underwear there was a little bit of blood.

“Derek!” she yelled. He ran into the bathroom and saw her scared look.

“I-I’m bleeding.” Her voice wobbly, she pulled her pants up and he helped her out of the house. A sharp cramp ran though her belly again just as they closed the front door. She started to cry. She did want to lose the babies.

He helped her to the car and drove like a mad man to the hospital. She cried harder as the pain became more frequent.

“I don’t w-want to lose t-them.” she cried. As soon as they pulled up to the hospital Derek helped her in and a nurse wheeled a wheelchair to her. She sat down and they wheeled her to a room. They got her hooked up to an IV and they did a sonogram.

The nurse gave the screen a worried look and disappeared out of the room. She returned with a doctor and showed him the screen when she moved the wand across her belly.

“Well?” she asked.

“It looks like we need to do an emergency C-section. The twins heartbeat is slowing and your bleeding internally.” He told them.

“Are they going to be ok?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“There is a very little chance the twins will survive. If they do they will spend a long time in the NCU. We need to get you into surgery now before you lose any more blood.” He told them.  

They made Derek dress up in scrubs and he stood by her head as the doctors did their thing. He kissed her forehead and rubbed a hand through her hair. They numbed the part they were going to cut and she felt a pressure when they started to tug on her stomach.

The doctors and nurses were muttering and Derek had a pain looked on his face.

“Derek?” but he wouldn’t look at her, instead he put his forehead to hers.

She felt another tug and then a little cry barely noticeable and her eyes filled with tears. They finished what they needed to do and they moved her to another room. The doctor check her vitals and sighed.

“I’m sorry but baby A was born still born and baby B only took a few breath before her heart stopped. I’m sorry.”

She started to cry, great sobs that shook her whole body. Derek held her hand and tried to sooth her and the doctor left them alone.

“C-call D-Dean.” She cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best with this chapter   
> so sorry if i got anything wrong i used several websites and my mom to help   
> not beta read all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> oh and i know im mean to the characters but they just might get a happy ending :D


	6. Dean Is Back

Dean got a call but ignored it, he was a little bit busy at the moment.

“Dean.” The angle moaned while Dean bobbed his head up and down his shaft. Cas grabbed at his hair and pulled Dean up to his mouth. He kissed him and pushed him over. He reached for the lube and put some on his shaft. He didn’t need to stretch Dean out because not a few hours ago they had sex.

He pushed into Dean and once he was balls deep he groaned. He kissed Dean’s neck and moved to his mouth, moving out of him a little. Then he pulled all the way out and push back in hard. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist and met Cas’s thrust.

Dean’s dick was rubbing between them. Cas thrust started to get faster, he hit that bundle of nerves and Dean came moaning Cas’s name. He gave a few more thrust and cam in Dean biting his shoulder.

Cas pulled out and laid next to Dean, they were both covered in sweat. They laid there awhile when his phone started to ring again.

“Hello?” he grunted.

“It’s Derek.”

“Is Stiles ok?” he asked reaching for his underwear.

“No, they had to do a C-section on her a few hours ago, she started to bleed and the baby’s heartbeat was dropping.”

“Are they ok?”

“The first one was still born and the other one died a few minutes later.” He sounded tired.

“I’ll be right there.” she said hanging up and looking for his pants.

“I need to go to Beacon Hills.” He said pulling his pants up, that he found by the door. They both got dressed and they knocked next door on Sam room and he told him what happened.

Sam drove them to Beacon Hills with Dean and Cas sitting in the back, with Cas trying to calm a sad Dean.

***********************************

They pulled up to the hospital in Beacon Hills and Sam went to ask the nurse at the front desk Stiles’ room number.

“She’s in room 206.” Sam told them. They walked through the hospital and when they found her room they waited to knock. Before they could knock the door opened and he was met again with red eyes.

“Only Dean can come in right now.” Derek said. He looked back into the room and a worried look made its way on to his face.

Dean walked in and Derek stood in the corner watching them.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Stiles cried.

“Hey it’s not your fault.” He said sitting in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand, rubbing small circles.

“But I couldn’t keep them alive.” She said with tears running down her red cheeks.

“No one could have predict this. It just wasn’t their time in this world.” He told her wiping away her tears.

“He told me that he was surprised I didn’t miscarried sooner. Dean, I won’t be able to have kids.” She pulled him closer. He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her ignoring the Alpha in the corner.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“My body can’t handle it, it would be dangerous to get pregnant again. If I did get pregnant again I won’t carry to full term.” She told him with a tear falling down her cheeks again. _Did I cry enough? When will I run out of tears?_ She thought.

Dean just held her as she cried. _When will this girl’s pain end? She’s been through enough._ He thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	7. Stiles Meets Cas

Stiles set in her room with the blankets pulled over her head. She’s been like that since she got home from the hospital a month ago, she barley left her room.

“Sweetheart.” Her mom set on her bed and ran her hand along Stiles back. “Why don’t you take a shower and come eat dinner with us, down stairs.”

Stiles pulled her head from underneath her blanket and glared at her mom.

“Come on, pretty please.” Her mom gave her a smile and pulled her blanket down more. Stiles sighed and set up.

“Ok if I take a shower and go eat down stairs, will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?”

“Deal.”

It’s been days since she had a shower, the warm water felt good on her sore body. When she got out of the shower she avoided looking in the mirror, and slipped into her sweat pants and a baggy t shirt, that used to be Eli’s.

She made her way down stairs and saw Dean and another man sitting at the table. He had black hair and the bluest eyes see ever seen.

“Who this?” she said sitting down next to Conner.

“This is Cas, Dean’s boyfriend.” Conner told her.

“Nice to meet you Cas.” She gave him a small smile and he gave her a smile in return. She was glad Dean had someone now she just needed to make sure he right for Dean.

Dinner that night was quiet, the other sound was the scraping of forks on the plates. When she got done she set her plate in the sink and went back up stairs. She laid down and stared at the TV that was on some random channel. There was a knock at her door and she dragged herself out of bed and opened it.

“Cas?”

“Hello, can I talk to you for a little bit?” he asked. She nodded and opened the door more and sat down on her bed.

“Your family worried about you.” He stated.

“What do you expect, I just lost my two babies.” She glared at him.

“Why don’t you talk to someone?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know.” She hasn’t thought of that. “I guess I just don’t want to talk to some stranger that doesn’t care, they just get paid to care.”

“What if you talk to someone you know?” he asked.

“I don’t want them to know what I’m going through.”

“Well you can talk to me, or you can pray to me and I’ll listen.” He told her.

“Really?” she asked and he nodded his head. Maybe he was a good guy.

“Do you think I’ll move on someday?” she asked. “Maybe even have a family?”

“I think so. You have a man who would do anything for you and a pack that would give their lives to help you. You also have the Winchesters, they would do anything for family. Don’t forget you have your mom and Conner. Now, you have me to help you.” He gave her a smile.

She had tears in her eyes as Cas spoke. She had many people to help her get through this. Maybe she will survive. She gave him a smile and pulled him into a hug.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t you ever hurt Dean, if you do, I will hurt you.” She glared at him and he laughed.

“You don’t need to worry about that. I would never hurt him.” He smiled.

“Good. Now give me another hug.” She giggled. She was glad Dean finally found someone he could love and have a future with. From the looks of it Cas love Dean very much and she was happy for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read sorry all mistake are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	8. Movie Night With Derek

After a few days of talking with Cas she felt a little bit better. Stiles got up early and cleaned the house. She was in a good mood. She sang some new song she heard on the radio while cleaning the bathroom. She walked into Conner’s room and she quickly back out.

“Stiles, wait I can explain.” Conner came running out of his room trying to pull his pants up.

She just saw a very naked Conner and Isaac, with Isaac bouncing on Conner’s dick. She really didn’t need to see that.

“Finally.” She blushed looking anywhere but at her brother.

“Wait what do you mean finally?” he asked.

“Well I’ve seen both of you eye each other since we got here. That was a year and a half ago.” She gave the picture behind his head a smile, trying not to look him in the face.

“Oh. Well I thought you would be in bed all day again.” He said.

“Well I thought you would be, well not here.” She shot right back.

“We can’t go to his house, you know full of werewolf with super hearing. What about you?” he asked.

“Well I feel good so I wanted to do something, and that something is clean.  I’ll just leave you two alone. I think I’m going to out, go see Derek.” She gave him a smile and disappeared into her room to get ready.

She headed to Derek’s house with a smile on her face and giggled. As soon as the car was in park she jumped out and Derek opened the door looking surprised to see her. She gave him a big hug and walked past him into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of lucky charms and patted the set next to her at the table.

“You look happy.” He said sitting down.

“I am. I just saw Isaac and Conner together. Well I saw more than I wanted to, way more.” She gave him a smile.

“Finally.”

“That what I said.” she gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned back to her cereal. “Me talking to Cas has help a lot.”

“I’m glad.”

“So tonight want to have a movie marathon?” she asked.

“Sure. How about we watch Doctor Who? I still haven’t seen it and you’re always talking about it, so why not.” He grabbed her empty bowl and put it in the sink. They walked to the living room and got comfy on the couch for a Doctor Who marathon. 

He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him. They stayed up till six the next morning watch TV and she was surprised her mom hasn’t called her. She grabbed her phone and sent her a text.

**To: Mom**

**Sorry I didn’t call stayed at Derek’s watching Doctor Who all night, might crash here.**

**From: Mom**

**Ok just call me when you’re on your way.**

**To: Mom**

**Ok, Love you.**

**From: Mom**

**Love you too sweetheart.**

“Why don’t we go to bed, because I don’t want to fall of the couch. Again.” She said with a smile. He didn’t reply instead he picked her up which made her shriek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He set her down on the bed and he crawled next to her. She laid her head on his chest and he pulled her closer to him.

That night she prayed to Cas.

“Cas, you were right. I will move on, it just takes time. I’m not all the way there but I started to move on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	9. Family Night At The Grants

“So it’s _Shrek_ or _Tangled_.” Stiles said holding up the two DVDS. It was family night at the Grant’s house and tonight they decided to watch a movie.

“There’s nothing else.” Her brother, Conner, asked.

“Nope, it’s my turn to pick what we do so this is what I want to watch. I just can’t pick which one.” She sighed.

“Well why not both.” Her mom suggested. She was sitting on the couch snuggled up with a blanket and Conner was sitting in the recliner next to mom.

“Ok but which one first?” stiles asked.

“Tangled.” Conner said pointed at the DVD. She put the DVD in and settled on her side of the couch. Half way through the movie they started to sing along with the movie. Stiles threw her popcorn at her mom and Conner threw his gummy bears at her.

They were giggling and yelling that when the doorbell rang they all froze and look at each other. Conner had popcorn crumbs in his hair and had a gummer bear stuck up his nose. Both she and her mom were covered in popcorn. At the moment her mom was trying to pull a piece of popcorn out of her bra.

“Well who going to answer the door or are we just going to ignore it?” Stiles broke the silence. Conner was the one who opened the door and when he came back he was followed by a man she never met.

“He’s here for mom.” Conner wrinkled his nose, like he smelled something bad.

“Hello Lucy. Did I come at a bad time?” he asked.

“A little but what are you doing here Mike?” she asked.

“Well I was wonder if you would like to have dinner?”  Lucy looked at her kids and they gave her a nod.

“I would love to, just let me change.” She gave him a smile and diapered upstairs. Conner and Stiles turned to Mike and glared.

“You have a gummy bear in your nose.” Mike said pointed out to Conner.

“That’s what happens when we have a food fight and the enemy steels one of your cookies.” Stiles replied. They kept glaring at him but as soon as their mom came down stair they put a happy face on.

“She better be back by midnight.” Conner warned.

“I’ll have her home by then.” Mike said holding the door open for Lucy. Conner and Stiles sat on the couch and stared at the TV.

“Did we just get ditched by mom? On family night?” Conner asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

“Yes, yes we did.” Stiles muttered.

“So Shrek?”

“Yeah.”

That night Conner and Stiles stared at the TV not really paying attention until their mom got back. As soon as she walked through the door she was attack, both of her teens were hugging her and Conner has holding onto her leg not letting go.

“You would think that I have two teenagers living here and not over grown puppies.” And everyone wonder were Conner and Stiles got their sarcastic mouth from.

“Well if you’re wondering we had a good time and we plan to go out again.”

That night they all slept in their mom’s bed snuggled up to her, Stiles didn’t care if she was too old to do this. She missed her mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so all mistake are mine  
> there will be a part four and it takes place 10 years after this fic   
> don't know when i'll post it though  
> hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read all mistake are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)  
> 


End file.
